Hour of Chaos IV
by BlueBlur532
Summary: What happens though when the greatest hero of them all, falls to the darkness from the light? Also, when did light and darkness have to blur into grey to prevent everything that they live for from being eradicated? Veteran heroes face a challenge they have never before, and they will risk everything they have for everything else...
1. Another Beginning

Darkness…. The greatest evil light has ever had to fight, have been at war for millenniums. It has always been a brutal fight, but light has always had been the one to come on top, on every plane of existence, in every dimension. A great hero of the light is celebrated, cherished, and always remembered in all the hearts of the light, while there is a dark, despised, demon of darkness. He was one who was once sealed away for the safety of existence. He was one who was missed for all the time he was gone, but it was for their world's safety, and with the time of sealence, he was released once again released and once again triumphed over the darkest villain of the dark, for what seems to be for good. However, these are different times. The light has shown signs of weakening, the piercing blackness of darkness starts to break through, and the great hero shows signs of falling to the darkness's staggering might. How can light triumph, when its single greatest defense is weakened, and yet possibly destroyed forever? It may not survive, but the light will struggle to the very end if need be. Each side has had its near destruction, rejuvenation, and times of struggle, hardship, and many sufferings, but it is still true, that one cannot exist without the other. It may be a hard concept to take in, even for the great hero, and the great villain, but untied, they can come together to become one, and find eternal peace, and rid the universe of anything that ever may threaten it ever again. The fate of the universe relies on these two factions, to become the eternal guardian of the cosmos.

As it seems now, the heroes of the light have scattered, believing that the danger that once threatened the planet was now sealed away again,what appears to be the last time, ensuring peace for all. As life has its ways, nothing is ever as it seems. The locked away demon was not a threat to destroy the world, it never was. It was just trying to consume the planet under its will, while the planet will stay intact. This threat is much more distressing, while it originates from the heart of the dark, it will eventually consume everything, bent on total destruction by any means necessary. Not many will survive this coming conflict, but the light and dark must do what they can from ensuring the safety of the universe from what is yet to come.

As of now, the hero of the great light, is resting on the beach, not having a care in the world, while the demon is locked away, for what seems to be once and for all, stewing in his thoughts of anger, hatred and revenge. They are both unaware of the consequences, sacrifices, and hardships that they will face are like ones never have before. Men from the past arise, and veteran heroes fall. Old friends become new foes and old villains will arise, all to unite to fight the imminent crushing force of the void. They both know not where their paths will still take them, but they are now intertwined forever, and if they fail to unite as one, as a shade of grey, making compromises for one another, light and dark will fade away into nothingness, for eternity. No light, or dark, just nothing, and everything will be eradicated. If this shall happen, there is a last, triple force that will bring light and darkness, back into balance for eternity. If this is used before it becomes a last ditch effort, this will however change the lives of the heroes, and demons, but will eventually annihilate them altogether. As we join our heroes of their journey of great sacrifice and will power, we wish them all good luck and to do their best to prevent all that we cherish, dark or light, from being eradicated...

"What I day," Sonic said to himself as he was lying in a hammock from two palm trees on Emerald Coast.

He had been lying by there after his morning run watching the waves gently splash onto the shoreline, feeling the inland breeze blowing just as gentle as a feather. With the breeze, Sonic could smell the saltwater lingering in the air, with the sun feeling like a gentle warmth of a heater, making his day just perfect.

"I don't think there is anything that could ruin this day," he smiled as he said that aloud.

Suddenly, as if almost on cue, a wave swelled out in the water, slowly growing bigger as it started to near the shoreline. He heard the noise of they wave, unsure of what it was, and in the moment he looked over his shoulder, the wave crashed full tilt into him and knocked him head first into the sand.

Some low grumbling could be heard coming from Sonic mouth as he was face-down in the sand. Finally, he pulled himself out of the sand and started to dust himself off. "Me and my big mouth," he chuckled to himself as he finished dusting himself off,"So it WAS a perfect day," he still continued to silently laugh at himself.

He looked to the sky, while shaking the water off of his body, continuing to admire the day which seemed to get more and more relaxing. He realized he hadn't had a day like this for... well... the last several years of his life.

'Damn it...' Sonic thought to himself with his smile disappearing into a frown. He spat with hatred into the ocean and started to run along the coastline, just fast enough where he could still make out his surroundings without them turning into a blur.

He hated when he remembered what had happened in the past few years of his life. He hated it with a passion; Apollo, Dyamisius, the Chaos Clone war, everything. He hated it even more every time he brought it up to himself or someone else asked him about it. Sonic wished he could just forget about it, all the pain that had entrapped him all those years, the pain, the heartbreak of losing comrades throughout the years, all of it. Especially when Dyamisius had occupied his body to once again try to wage war against the planet.

He shuddered with the last thought, that he once nearly killed his friends once, back aboard the Space Colony ARK. He knew he wasn't in control of his body, but... he could just bear the thought that he could have killed the ones he had felt so close to...

And yet he felt so far away from them too.

He had been trapped in the Master Emerald for 17 years he re emerged in his old body, just like how he was when he was sealed in, yet everyone else had aged, and they weren't the friends he once knew, especially Tails. 'Everything seems so... different,' Sonic quietly thought to himself,'...and yet, remarkable similar to how things were before I was sealed away. It's like my memories were... replaced with another version of me, of how everyone acted, their personalities. They're the same people, I'm pretty sure of that, but they just seemed so damned different,'

He grunted again with him quickly getting in a more sour mood as he continued to speed up, nearing the sound barrier, he thoughts continued to think over the past few years of what had happened to him. The Chaos War, Apollo, his sealence and "resurrection", all had filled his thoughts of his mind, and once again, had come to hate them. He wasn't a guy who hated things much, but if one thing did, it was his painful memories of his past. He tried to forget about these thoughts whenever they would emerge and re-emerge from his mind time and time again, but no matter how much he tried, he just had to wait for the thoughts to leave his head whenever they wanted.

" Got something troubling you Sonic?" a voice rang out in his head.

Sonic instantly skidded to a stop, taking about 1000 feet to stop from his excessive speed, and searched around for the sound of the voice," Hello?"

"You naive little fool, it's me!" the voice then rang out into a dark, sinister, laughter.

Sonic, not catching on, still looked around for the sound of the voice,"Who are you!?" he yelled, getting into his battle stance.

Once again, the voice broke out in a twisted laughter that Sonic could've swore he'd heard before.

Suddenly, without warning, his hand began to shake. First to slightly to even notice, but as the next few minutes passed, the trembling spread up his arm and eventually his whole body, causing him to shake all over, as if he had the chills.

"Geez, it must have gotten really cold, I'm freezing!" he talked to himself as he ran his hands up and down his arms to prevent him from shivering. He then noticed though, that the sun was fully shining in the sky, and that he felt only warm in the places where the sun was shining on him. Suddenly, he dropped onto his knees as if he was just drained to the energy he just had, struggling to stay up.

"What's... going... on?!" he was barely even to hear himself.

Pain started to creep throughout his body, a kind of pain he hadn't felt before. One that didn't feel like physical pain that he was being thrashed around, nor mental pain of his scarring memories. It was just pure pain. It had started in his head, it reached down to his legs and the became so strong, it was nearly unbearable.

"Please don't resist my friend," the voice broke out again in an icy tone," I am something to be experienced. Also I need to talk to you anyway, face to face..."

"Wh...What?!"

He lost all feeling in his body, and he hit the ground with a solid thud.

Everything blacked out...

A/N: This is just a start-up chapter to get this story rolling. Later ones will be longer.


	2. The Dawning of a New Prophecy: Part 1

**Quick A/N. Hi there. Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I was just in a really big rush to get this out.**

**Original Stories by S.S. Armageddon.**

_Jungles, near Emerald Coast: Secluded Concrete Building._

Everything is peaceful, no wind is blowing, the sun is radiating the best sunlight, nothing is being disturbed. Animals forge for food in the daylight, live their very laid back lives in the shreds of grass and the vineyards of the trees. Everything is perfect.

Suddenly, if alerted by a 6th sense, the forest life runs for cover, feeling a probable threat approaching takes cover in the vineyards and woodland around them.

As the last of the stragglers take cover, a shadow and the sound of chopping noise falls over the forest for a brief second then moves on. The animals peek out of their hiding places to see what had passed over their homes.

Suddenly they hide away again as the noise and the shadow returns just as it had left, only it became louder and louder as it came closer.

The source of the noise and the shadow finally came into view. A helicopter with a bubble canopy for a cockpit and a crude wire air frame was coming to land in the clearing in front of the vine covered concrete building. One of the two figures hopped out and looked at the old structure.

"Yeah this is the place," the one figure told the pilot", I'm fine from here"

The pilot shrugged and then lifted off, leaving the jungle and starting back for Westopolis.

The figure walked towards the space-age building a few steps. After the few steps, he stopped and twirled his mustache as he continued to gaze at the aging construct.

"Man, she was a sight to see back in the old days," the figure said, smiling to himself," she was quite a sight to see back when it was fully operational. I wonder if it still is as good on the inside?" the aging figure pondered.

After thinking for awhile, the figure once more chuckled to himself," Well I'm not going to find out if all this ancient hardware is still intact if I don't go in now do I?," and with that, the sagging figure of an old war soul walked to the old door which separated him from his goal. Whatever it might be.

As he walked to the door, the gravel pathway lightly crunched underneath each light and delicate step of the old figure.

The figure grunted heavily as he tried to force open the rust encrusted door," Boy! this is some pretty bad rust!"

Finally with the sound of a huge crunch, the rusted out hinges gave way and the 5 inch door finally gave way. The door fell to the ground with a sound that shattered the air like how it did the floor beneath where the door fell. The figure cringed, covering his ears as he did so.

Finally, following all the dust that had settled for so many years was settled again, and the rocking of the earth ended from the door that had fallen, the figure peered inside.

After looking around for a minute, the figure laughed under his breath," Well, I guess it's right how they say 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' cause that is one hell of a big door."

As he walked inside, every step he took, rushed the caked dust from the surface into the air, every time he took another step. As he walked further inside, he came to a strange looking object that appeared to be a huge rectangle mass that was just as dust covered as the floor.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

_Unknown Year_

_Unknown place_

A lone sound rang through the air, breaking through the red tinted darkness, as if it were searching for someone's ears to be heard. There appeared to be no living soul in the vast wasteland of nothingness as far as any eye could see only to let the sound sound continue on. After what seemed like an eternity, the sound had reached the ears of a certain, cobalt blue hedgehog who laid unconscious on the dirt beneath him.

Once the sound had penetrated to his mind, the hedgehog stirred, only slightly to shift himself further into the soft soil beneath him.

After another minute had passed, he had finally been able to sift from the unconsciousness that had clouded his mind. Slowly, his senses returned to have him feel that he has face down in the soil with a huge, head pounding migraine.

A muffled grumble came from his mouth as he tried to push himself up into an upright position, with no luck for the next few minutes. Finally, he was able to force himself to sit up and try to look around himself.

"Uggh...Man, did I miss the party?" he asked, groggily.

As his vision cleared slowly from a blurred mess, he was still heavily dazed from his impact with the ground, which weighed him into the ground. He fought the overwhelming force of gravity ever so slowly, as he pushed himself off the ground into a standing position.

Once he was able to balance himself on his own two feet again, his vision had finally cleared of the fogginess that had disoriented it. His head was still pounding from coming back to consciousness that he still had a hard time processing what he was seeing. As the thudding in his head slowly tampered off, he once again looked at his surroundings. He was in a small park in the middle of a city on a sunny day.

"Dude, I must've missed something. Where am I?" he asked openly, not sure of where he was. It was nice and quaint though. He liked that.

Sonic was still having a hard time processing what his senses were telling him after feeling like he was out cold for over a day. He wasn't too sure of where he was, but wherever it was, it sure was peaceful.

"Man, what a day," he started to say to himself," It sure is nice around here," he continued on, as he gazed at the skyscrapers that outlined the view of the horizon.

He decided to walk, yes walk, around the place to see if he knew where he was, or if he knew anyone around here.

Then, he stopped cold in his tracks, like is someone had pulled out the spark plug on a lawn mower, realizing he was missing a crucial feeling in his body.

He couldn't feel his own pulse.

"What in the...?!" he rapidly felt around his neck for any sign of his pulse. He felt around for at least a good minute and he was sure or one thing.

It just wasn't there.

Sonic suddenly feel a pounding in his chest, one so painful that it made him stagger to his knees.

In doing so, Sonic was greatly panicked by the painful and death-like grip on his chest that he started to breathe and gasp irregularly.

'Ok, calm down or your going to get yourself killed!' Sonic rapidly thought to himself trying to regain control of his fluctuating respiration. No luck.

Suddenly, due to lack of the proper amount of air, Sonic began jerking sporadically, each movement increasing every time he did so. He then began to jerk so violently that his vision was starting to blur in a red color.

'FOCUS!' his mind screamed in despair to his body,' FOCUS or you just survived 17 years of living Hell for nothing!'

Suddenly, if that sent a switch to his body, he was able to take a deep enough breath to

"This place seems so familiar... Yet I don't remember this place at all..." he mumbled to himself as he walked onto the streets of the city.

One strange thing he found of this city, is that it was so quiet. He had not ever been to a place so quiet in his life. Even the open planes of Green Hill Zone were louder then this. This place was dead silent.

Another thing that bothered him was that the city seemed completely abandoned. He had walked around for a considerable time yet he hadn't run across another person yet.

"Where is everyone?"

Aboard the Space Colony ARK…

Tails sat down in a seat near the window looking down to the planet he called home, or what he used to call it. He continued to gaze down at the planet to gaze into the deep blue oceans. He sighed, barely enough where it was barely even audible. It still was his home, but he had been aboard the ARK so long, he felt like this was going to end up being his home for the rest of his life. He longed for a reason to head back to the planet, but he was so tied up with his experiments here that he just didn't have time.

He missed every one of his friends; Knuckles, Shadow, and even Amy, even after they had broken up after he found out she still had feelings for Sonic once he was found to be alive. After Amy had announced that, he felt heartbroken over the whole situation but was also glad that she had said that so he wasn't with someone who didn't have real feelings for him. But over the past year, he felt that because of this, his friendship with Sonic was falling apart at the seems. It just felt to him that Sonic wasn't the same guy that he was before his imprisonment in the Master Emerald.

Sighing, he got up from the chair and walked into his main lab. After passing much of the work in progress, he headed back to the back of the room and pressed a small button on the wall. A door then appeared that was just as metallic silver as the wall it was hidden in. He walked inside and then closed the door. Inside were two tool benches, one that was nice and organized that he used a lot, and an older one he had taken from his workshop in the Mystic Ruins that had a lot of junk piled on it. There was also a lot of machinery, and a bunch of other things he used for tinkering.

He walked over to his older tool bench, and took a few wrenches and screwdrivers off of it.

'Man, I really need to go through this thing. I'll bet I'll find stuff on here I haven't seen in years,' he thought to himself. He smiled as he pulled a few pictures off of the top of his tool bench. One was a picture of him with Sonic riding on the Tornado when they first discovered Angel Island. " Where does the time go?" he thought aloud as he continued his intent gaze at the picture. He put that one on his newer tool bench and looked at the next one.

This one was a picture of him with Amy, Rouge, Eggman, Knuckles, and Sonic on the ARK, all of them standing by the space observation window on the main deck of the ARK, right after the had put the ARK back into orbit around the planet, with all of them with intent gazes back to the planet, right after Shadow the Hedgehog died. " Wow, this was right after Shadow the Hedgehog died," he continued to talk to himself," That was so many years ago… I barely remember that…"

He intently gazed at the picture for at least the next few minutes until he was finally able to tear his fixing gaze away from the picture. He grimaced as he looked away, with old memories waking in his mind of how everything was so many years ago, and how no matter how much he wanted it there was no way to change it. Tears began to stream down his aged face at a rate that was out of his control, old memories flooding his mind, clouding his emotions.

He then looked out into the deep abyss of space still lost in his swirling emotions, blinding all but one thought that had been integrated since Sonic's return. Three words came from his mouth dripping with sadness, anger and venom, ones no one would ever think he would say in a lifetime.

"Damn you Sonic"

_Current Time_

_Holaska_

The sun was setting along the ice lined horizon of Holaska, with the sun warmly reflecting light off of the many ice flows wandering aimlessly in the chilly currents.

Among the many icebergs the largest one among the groups was placed right in front of the sun, still lowering down below the line of horizon.

On top of the iceberg, a lone silhouette stood out, looking over the horizon, as its protector. The shadow looked around wearily, still trying to complete the task that was laid upon him, to protect the world and prevent any danger of evil from ensnaring it permanently.

'Why me?' the figure thought calmly to himself,' Why did I end up having to save this planet from all evil? How can I be deemed 'worthy' of such a roll when I myself had tried to destroy it?'

The figure looked down deep into the ice valley that laid before him, watching as little campfires lit up the the clusters of small villages that laid vastly within the gorge of ice. Families of humans huddled around the fireplace in their fur-lined coats, hoping to stay warm in the icy abyss. He watched them intently, studying their every move as they through wood in the fire to intensify the flame.

The figure returned to his thoughts, chuckling to himself in the shadows," Oh one of life's many ironies, this one especially is one I will never understand."

The sun, now setting below the horizon, slowly left the icy mountain range in the ever growing shadows of blackness, eventually leaving only the flickering lights of the campfires to give off a dim glow.

The figure then closed his eyes and suddenly frowned, as he was seeing an image, and a very disturbing one at that note.

"It appears I am needed elsewhere, to help one of my old comrades. However, why do I have the feeling that he will disrupt the will I wish to impose on the world?"

The dark figure left the icy mountain range in a momentary state of thought brilliant flash of light green light that could blind almost anyone who looked into it.


End file.
